New Republic Navy
The New Republic Navy, was the name given to the overall fleet of the Republic that was comprised of several smaller and larger starfleet's that would be deployed different systems during war. The new Navy was established a year after the Empire's defeat at Maximus Prime, built from the already growing Alliance fleet. The New Republic Navy introduced new lines of starships, but also improved battle tactics that were less reliant on hit and run strategies. Overview Early History The New Republic Navy started out small since they had just won their first battle at Maximus Prime. Following their victory at Prime, the fleet continued to grow from there when the Republic captured several Imperial Star Destroyers that would be added to navy and painted in Republic colors. Once the Empire was on the run, dozens of Mon Calamari cruisers and capital ships were built in the Mon Calamari shipyards over the next few years, which would help put an end to Roman's Empire at Rakata Prime. When the war was officially ended in 165 ABY, Admiral Collin took control of the entire Republic Navy after his promotion. He was accompanied by Admiral Nemba as well, and together they would develop new strategies for future battles to come from the Imperial warlords or any other threat to the galaxy. New capital ship and cruiser models were also developed at Kuat Drive Yards for the Republic new initiative program to advance technology for their growing fleet. After the Construct Crisis on Coruscant, the Navy saw a new wave of ships that made certain ship classes obsolete, but older models still had their use for the fleet. Organization Tactical Organization Admiral Collin and Kik Nemba wanted their fleet to remain quick and able to respond to threats swiftly, but Collin saw that the Empire's splinter factions would be utilizing dreadnoughts and experimental weapons, so he petitioned for a new project that would bring great firepower to the navy. The council was split on this decision, some believing that weaponizing would cause the Republic to become too similar to the Empire and others thought that more powerful ships would be necessary to maintain control of their systems. A compromise was made and new warships were made with more powerful weapons, but were in smaller numbers and were not as intimidating as star destroyers. These new class ships would be assigned to the Primary Fleet, which was commanded by Collin himself and would be deployed on top priority operations for the Republic. Several secondary fleets were constructed based off of ship type or certain type of operations. First Fleet was comprised the Republic's new warships and larger Mon Calamari Cruisers. The Second fleet was made up of Mon Cal-cruisers, support ships, and carriers. The third fleet was comprised of smaller ships and support vessels and carriers. Further fleets were made up of small task forces that held frigates, small Mon Calamari ships, and starfighter squadrons. During battle, the standard formation of attacks for the Republic were placing the well shielded Mon Calamari ships on the front lines to absorb any heavy damage. Support ships would supply additional fire power and provide flanking attacks between the capital ships. Weaker frigates and older model ships were placed in the back, using their range to pick off enemy frigates, corvettes, or starfighters. Republic carriers would launch star fighters immediately once the battle started and the fighters would pick off enemy star fighters then move on the perform bombing runs on specified targets. Carriers would become quite important to the New Republic fleet due to their great carrying capacity of Republic starfighters, which could deal massive damage to capital ships with the right support. During the Victorian Wars, star fighters had become Victoria's greatest challenge when engaging Republic fleets. Advanced B-Wing models especially could tear through capital ships; some Republic task forces were comprised only of carriers and would launch starfighter assaults on valuable targets rather than moving larger fleets away from important worlds. Known Fleets and Task Forces Fleets * First Fleet * Second Fleet * Third Fleet * Power Fleet * Vanguard Fleet Known Task Forces * Task Force Jewel * Task Force Rift * Task Force Alpha * Task Force Kyber * Task Force Honor Known Officers * Admiral Collin Frost; commander of Casey's Revenge * Admiral Kik Nemba; commander of the ''Nemba'' * Commodore Jax Daemon; sitting officer * Commodore Louise; commander of Task Force Jewel * Captain Dax Callipso; commander of Task Force Rift * Admiral Erik Eklair; commander of the Champion * General Shahna Distna; commander of Task Force Kyber * Commodore Bryce Prim; commander of Task Force Honor * Commodore Ryan Molly; commander of Task Force Alpha * Colonel Dianna; New Republic Intelligence * General Sola Anden; commander of the Rogue Dozen * Flight officer Tycho Antem; X-Wing pilot * Admiral Lisa Jaxx; commander of the Concordia * Colonel Sylvia; commander of the Event Horizon Known Ships * 29 Home Two Type Cruisers ** The Nemba ** Casey's Revenge * 136 Liberty III Type Mon Calamari Cruisers * Roughly over 1500 Corellian Corvettes & Nebulon B/C Frigates ** The Operator * 15-20 Champion-class Battlecruisers ** The Champion * 2 Allegiance-class Battlecruisers ** Event Horizon * 164 Imperial II-class star destroyers * 122 Quasar-class Carriers * 50-60 Corona-class Carriers * 2 Executor-class Super Star Destroyers ** Concordia ** The Jensaarai * 24 MC85B Cruisers ** Corusca Jewel * 20 MC85A Cruisers * Hundreds of thousands of Star Fighters * 2 MC30 Cruisers * 30 MC75 Cruisers * 13 Victory-class Star Destroyers * 54 Consular-class Frigates * 92 Dreadnaught Heavy Cruisers * 73 Assault Frigates * 1 Star Dreadnought ** The Jewel